Tiberon
| notes = | introduced = Update 14.9.0 }} The Tiberon is a Tenno-made three round burst-fire rifle introduced in update . Compared to most burst-fire rifles, the Tiberon is much more accurate and primarily deals damage, albeit at the cost of reduced status chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage. *High damage – effective against armored Grineer. *Good accuracy for a burst fire weapon. *Very low recoil. *Comes with a polarity. *Can equip the Tiberon-exclusive Measured Burst mod. (Conclave only) Disadvantages: *Low critical chance. *Low status chance. *Punishes missed shots more than automatic weapons. *Linearly less efficient — sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Notes *Requires a Latron to build as well as a Forma. *When compared to the Sybaris, it has a higher fire rate, a larger magazine size, and better accuracy. However, the weapon has little to go by in terms of critical chance and status chance, a property that the Sybaris excels in. The Tiberon is essentially an alternative to the Sybaris for dealing higher non-crit DPS. *Like the Sybaris, the Tiberon's burst has a very tight shot grouping, which combined with its high base accuracy and negligible recoil makes it better at long-range shooting than other burst-fire weapons, such as the Burston or Hind. *The Tiberon is a very strong candidate for Specter use thanks to its high base damage/second combined with high accuracy. *Has a higher damage per bullet than other low-tier burst fire weapons like Burston or the Hind. Trivia *The weapon's name may be derived from tiburón, the Spanish word for shark. Its design takes several cues from this animal, namely its dark-blue color and its blade-like under-barrel attachment, which resembles the pectoral fins of a shark. *The Tiberon, Twin Grakatas, and the Ripkas are the only three weapons outside of clantech that require a Forma. *At the time of its release, the Latron Prime or the Latron Wraith could also be used to build the Tiberon. This was fixed in . *Intriguingly, the Tiberon requires a Latron, a semi auto rifle, instead of another burst rifle, such as the Burston, though this could be explained by its similarity to the standard Latron in base color and finish. The discrepancy can also be explained by the fact that Tiberon sports 3 separate barrels, with presumably one shot being fired from each, thus each barrel technically is its own semi-automatic weapon. *The Tiberon is reloaded by removing the magazine which is located at the butt end of the stock. Media TiberonCodex.png|Tiberon in Codex. TiberonDarthmufin.jpg Tiberon Colour Customization.png|Tiberon Colour Customization Tenno Reinforcements - Tiberon Tiberon - 14.9 - Mogamu Warframe Tiberon & The Burst Fire Threesome thequickdraw Warframe Tiberon Pro Builds 5 Forma Update 14.9.0 A maximized Tiberon TIBERON - Lots of Puncture Damage 3 forma - Warframe Warframe TIBERON (Re-visited) Setup Discussions 5x Forma (U18.9.0) Patch History }} See also *Burston, another 3 round burst weapon which functions similarly. *Latron, the semi-automatic rifle required to build the Tiberon. *Measured Burst, a Tiberon exclusive Conclave mod. de:Tiberon fr:Tiberon Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Assault Rifle Category:Update 14 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Burst Fire